


Dreams Come True

by changkyuwu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gay Bar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyuwu/pseuds/changkyuwu
Summary: You take over your Aunt's gay bar and gain a seemingly hopeless crush on one of the bar tender's.





	Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble from a drabble game on my tumblr (@chang-kyuwu)

Auntie Dorothy was a pretty distinguished person. She ran a successful gay bar in town, and despite not having any kids of her own, she raised you like her own. Her and her wife had been taking care of you since you were just a kid.

But disaster had struck only a month ago. She’d suffered a stroke and had to step down from running the bar to focus on recovery. Her wife had done the same to take over as her prime carer.

And since they didn’t have any kids… you were the one who inherited the bar.

“I don’t even know how to talk to people!” Had been your immediate reaction. “All I can offer is a side of social anxiety with some Long Island Iced Tea.”

“The staff will take care of that,” Auntie said. “All you need to do is keep an eye on how things are running. Just focus on business and advertisement.”

You really didn’t want to look after the bar because you were certain you would send it into the ground, but you couldn’t let the woman who raised you down. She needed to focus on recovery for the moment.

So you’d accepted the offer and showed up on the first night to meet the staff. They were all kind to you, but way too attractive for you to be able to keep eye contact with for more than five seconds.

_ Especially _ Chan.

A month into the job, you still couldn’t look at him without turning red and running in the opposite direction. And of course he noticed, he’d have to be the dumbest person alive not to.

You just had to put up with him purposefully sending you into a state of gay panic at every opportunity. He put a hand on your waist as he was passing by you once and you nearly fainted. Woojin had to help you to the backroom so you could sit down and regain control of your heart.

The once you came back out, the fucker  _ winked _ at you.

“Auntie, why’d you have to hire the hottest bartender in the world?” You’d asked her over the phone once. “He wears a  _ choker _ , auntie.”

“Just talk to him!”

“I’d rather die!”

Most of the people who came by the bar were a lot more confident than you, and would always flirt with him. And despite knowing that he was just playing with you because you get flustered easily, you always felt slightly jealous.

Certainly not enough to actually do something though.

“You know he likes you too, right?” Minho had offhandedly said one morning as you were helping him with cleanup.

Just casually, as if those words didn’t make you nearly die right then and there. Chan? Liking you?

“Im my dreams, perhaps,” you muttered.

Minho laughed incredulously. “Dreams come true, Y/n. Didn’t you know that?”

“I’m going to go take stock,” you ignored him. “I think I need to order more pretzels…”

So you headed into the back room to make sure all of your charts were correct. It was rare that something was missing, but you checked frequently anyway because taking stock was your go to excuse to escape Chan.

You were only ten minutes into the job when he entered the room though…

“Hey, Y/n!” He’d greeted in his usual jovial tone. “Minho told me you needed help with stock.”

“Motherfucker,” you whispered to yourself. “Um, yeah, sure. If you could just, um… make sure we have enough, uh, peanuts…”

“A new order just came in yesterday,” Chan took a seat in front of you as you went through a box of unused glasses. “We have plenty of snack food.”

“Oh, right then…” you tried your best to avoid looking at him.

“Did you need help or an excuse to be alone?”

“No!” You frantically waved your hands. “I don’t want to be alone with you! Wait, uh, that wouldn’t exactly be a bad thing though! I mean I didn’t even need your help, Minho’s just meddling, but your help wouldn’t, um, not be appreciated. And you’re good company, it's just, um…”

Chan only smiled in amusement at your attempts to cover up your massive crush. It was hopeless. You already knew he knew, you just didn’t like to think about it.

“I was lying, Y/n,” Chan laughed. “I asked Minho where you were, but he didn’t tell me to come back here. I came because  _ I _ wanted to be alone with you.”

“Oh.”

“You know, I’m curious,” Chan continued. “You run a gay bar, but have you ever even kissed a boy before?”

“Well - thats, um - I've been busy!” You answered. “I run a bar! And I haven’t even finished college, you know!”

Chan leant closer to you. “Do you  _ want _ to kiss a boy?”

“Well, I mean, it’s not something that I don't want,” you began to ramble. “Like, with the right person, maybe, but I don’t know anyone who would want to kiss me. There are people that  _ I _ want to kiss, like you - I mean like, um… that guy on that TV show, I think his name was Yu or something…”

“Oh? Would you tell me about Yu?” Chan asked. “Should I be worried about competition?”

“Um, no, he’s just a… TV character… that definitely exists.” You were sure that if you googled Yu, you could probably find some sort of hot guy.

Why did you have to be so good at digging your own grave?

“As much as this is cute, I feel kinda bad making torturing you like this,” Chan said. “Minho told me that you think I’m just playing with you. I promise I’m not! I do like you.”

You stared.

And stared.

And stared…

“Y/n?” Chan snapped his fingers in front of your eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, no, I’m just…” you finally looked into his eyes. “Freaking the fuck out! What the  _ fuck _ , man!”

Chan only laughed as you continued yelling.

“You asked me if I’ve ever kissed a boy, and if I wanted to! Bitch, what are you trying to pull?”

“Hopefully you,” Chan answered.

“Don’t give me that smooth shit, I’m telling you off!”

Chan’s smile didn’t let up and eventually you’re yelling turned into laughter as Chan tried to defend himself. As much as you were annoyed at him, he was irresistibly adorable. And hot. And beautiful.

Auntie may have been a lesbian, but she had good taste in men.

“At the risk of you throwing one of those glasses at me, I’m going to ask again if you want to kiss a boy,” Chan said. “One boy, specifically. Me. Don’t say yes and then go kiss Woojin. He’s not even a good kisser.”

“... How do you know that?”

“Irrelevant,” Chan shook his head. “So… yes? No? Maybe so?”

“Yes…”

That conversation had been the longest time you’d been able to maintain eye contact with Chan without running away to down an entire glass of sangria, but you were finally forced to look away from him.

“Don’t be shy,” he cooed. “It makes you even cuter, and then  _ I _ get flustered.”

“Stop teasing me and kiss me already,” you muttered.

“But it’s fun~”

You grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer until you were able to plant your lips on his. He reacted immediately by placing a hand on the back of your neck to pull you even closer while leaning forward until you were underneath him on the ground with your hands tangled in his hair.

It was almost too much having him so close. Your mind was in overdrive and you almost forgot that you were at work.

But then you heard the door open…

“I hate to interrupt because I’ve been wanting this for months, but can you maybe wait until you get home?” Minho entered the room to grab the box of glasses you’d been going through before.

Immediately, you moved away from Chan to try and pretend like you weren’t just making out with him on the floor, but he didn’t even seem flustered. Annoyed, maybe.

“Really, Minho?” Chan asked. “You couldn’t have waited, like, five minutes?”

“Five minutes?” Minho responded. “I’m disappointed, Chan, I thought you could last longer than that.”

You nearly choked on your own saliva and Chan immediately stood up to chase Minho down.

“You know that’s not what I meant!”


End file.
